Jr.Sailors To Protect the Earth
by Starieeyes
Summary: now Chibi Usa is the Leader of her own Senshi, adn they must watch over Crystal Tokyo while Usagi, and the Older Senshi build the new Moon Kingdom.


Junior Sailor Senshi To Protect the Earth  
Neo Queen Serenity (Usagi) was preparing for her trip to the Moon to oversee the building of the New Moon Kingdom. She knew the other sailors must come with her, but then who would she leave behind to protect Crystal Tokyo and the planet Earth from the Negaverse. Her daughter Chibi Usa had experience at being a Sailor Solider when she had sent her back to the past for training. But she couldn't hand this responsibility all by herself.  
  
Then she had it, the other inner sailors each have a daughter, She would make them the other sailors. Neo Queen Serenity then pulled out Chibi Usa's Sailor key as well as four more. Now all she had to do was get Chibi Usa and the other sailors' daughters here so she could give the sailor keys.  
  
"Chibi Usa," she called "go get Tam (Rei's daughter), Tina (Ami's daughter), Alexis (Makoto's daughter), and An (Minako's daughter) and come back here"  
  
"But why?" asked Chibi Usa.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get back."  
  
So Chibi Usa went out to get the other sailors' daughters and was back in a flash with all of them.  
  
"Girls," Neo Queen Serenity announced" I have chosen you to be the new Sailor Soldiers that will stay here and protect Earth from the Nega verse while the other sailors and I go to protect the New Moon Kingdom. We will still see each other often, but some one must stay behind and protect Earth and I have chosen the five of you. Chibi Usa shall be your Leader."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity took out the keys.  
  
She hand Chibi Usa a key and said" Your shall know be Sailor Chibi Moon."  
  
Then To Tam "Delta"  
  
Then Tina "Omega"  
  
Alexis "Star"  
  
And An "Gamma".  
  
Then to all" You are the new sailor soldiers."  
  
" Let's go Junior Sailors "Chibi Usa cheered.  
  
"Junior Sailors" They all cheered.  
  
As they left Neo Queen Serenity thought I hope they'll be all right. Then met up with the older sailors to teleport to the moon.  
  
Meanwhile the Nega Verse lay hidden in the darkness of the universe. Neokiomo leader of the of the Nega Verse call his council of thirteen.  
  
"Who will dispose of these new sailors while there young and weak and capture back the Earth for the Nega Verse. "Neokiomo announced.  
  
"I'll get rid of those Sailor brats in a flash, it will be a piece of cake." Queen Mayotine, the shrewd evil queen volunteered.  
  
"Then go and don't fail me like the others, or Master Sarbi will be angered."  
  
"Yes my Lord, "Mayotine replied, "I'll get those sailors before they know what hit them."  
  
"Then Go"  
  
"Come on you guys we have to think of a plan for if the Nega Verse comes back," Tina, mentioned.  
  
"You really think we have to worry about them, our mommys sent them crawling away years ago my mom is just do this because she's worried," Chibi Usa, the young artistic moon princess answered.  
  
"Well just in case, "Tina, the intelligent one of the group, who is said to be even smarter than Ami, says, "they just happened to come back.  
  
"It couldn't hurt, "Tam, easy going insistead.  
  
"Yeah might as well, "agreed, the Xena like girl, who almost always disagrees with Chibi Usa, Alexis.  
  
"Em hu!" mumbled, the young grayed haired girl who wished for her mothers beauty, An.  
  
"Okay I guess so, "said Chibi Usa, "but it's a waste of time."  
  
Mayotine took here ship and hovered right over Crystal Tokyo with her ship cloaked so no one could see her.  
  
"Oh this is going to be easier then I thought look at all these knit wit humans, just plain edoits" she bellowed, "how hard can it be to fine five little brats."  
  
"Now for a plan," she thought. "Yes I think Gaidevila will be perfect."  
  
"Winning so important to these humans Gaidevila, We will hold a spelling bee, put darkpower into these medals so when the winners put them on put them on them they will be filled with dark power."  
  
"Yes, I'll do it master, "Gaidevila, the faithful, but wicked servant, agreed.  
  
"Then go."  
  
"Oh I'm going to be late for school," Chibi Usa screeched "Diana why didn't you get me up"  
  
"Sorry Chibi Usa" Diana replied.  
  
"Never mine" Chibi Usa mumbled as she rushed to get ready and went out the door.  
  
"She getting as bad as Usagi, "Luna spoked to Artemis.  
  
"Em Hu" ,he agreed.  
  
"Hi An, did I miss anything."Chibi Usa asked.  
  
"Nope not really, "An replied.  
  
Back on the New Moon Kingdom Usagi sat worrying about the girls.   
  
"I hope they be all right, "She cried, "I hope there old enough to do this.  
  
"They'll be fine dear," Mamoru replied kiss her on the cheek, "Try the to worry remember you weren't much older when you started out."  
  
"But, the Nega Verese is stronger now and they continue to grow."  
  
"And with it so does the power of good," he contoured  
  
"I hope your right, "she sighed and went into her room.  
  
"I hope they'll be all right," Mamoru mumbles looking up at the stars, "I hope"  
  
"Hi you guys, "Tina shouted, "look at this."  
  
"Spelling Bee, Saturday at 12:00 opened to all, sign up for the contest," Alexis read.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Said An  
  
"I know, I'm going to enter,"anncoued Tina  
  
"Let's all enter it'll be fun," Tam said  
  
"I guess so," answered Chibi Usa, "But don't expect me to win."  
  
Saturday came. Gaidevila transformed in to the speaker for digsue.  
  
"All contest to the stage,"the announcements roared.  
  
The jr.sailors and many other students went up and took there place on the stage.  
  
Soon it was down to Tina, and Two other girls. The other contest went down into the audience.  
  
"Go Tina," her friends cheered.  
  
"Spell filigree," asked Gaidevila as the speaker.  
  
"F I L L G R E E" said girl 1.  
  
"That is incorrected," said the speaker.  
  
To the next girl"Spell filgree"  
  
"F I L L G R E" answered the second girl.  
  
"Inncorect",Then to Tina she said if you spell this and the next word correct you win."  
  
"F I L G R E E,"she answered  
  
"Correct now spell adventure,"the speaker spoke.  
  
"A D V E N T U R E" she again answered.  
  
"Correct, will the final five contestants come Back tomrrow to collect there reward." the Speaker announced.  
  
"Great job Tina,"cheered the other sailors.  
  
"I wonder what you'll win,"wondered Chibi Usa.  
  
"You guys want to come when I go to pick it up tommrow," Tina asked  
  
"Sure" they all said.  
  
"Okay Tommrow at 3 okay,"said Tina.  
  
"We'll be there"  
  
"Oh this is working better then I thought, those new scouts will be bound to fall in to my trap the momment theres any trouble." Mayotine goalted.  
  
"Yes it was an excelent plan my master."  
  
"Well Get going Gaidevila," she demand,"they could come at any time.  
  
"Hey Usagi," Ami gleed" Tina won the spelling contest.  
  
"That's terrfic Ami, maybe they will be okay." she said  
  
"Yes they can take care of themselves," agreed Makoto.  
  
"Were's Chibi Usa," asked Alexis, "she late again, this starting to become annoying"  
  
"Sorry,I'm late guys," Chibi Usa gasped as she ran to catch up.  
  
"Let's get going," saysTam.  
  
The sailors came to the Stage.   
  
"You have to stay outside while she goes in," says the gaurd.  
  
"It's okay guys," Returns Tina"I'll be fine."  
  
"I getting some strong nega vibes here," Tina thought.  
  
"Come this way," said Gaidevila.  
  
" Some thing not right here"  
  
Tina followed.  
  
Tina looked to find that the contestants around here were in danger.  
  
" Sailors I need your help." she cried on the com link.  
  
"Be there in a flash Tina."  
  
" Chibi Moon Crisis"  
  
" Delta Crisis"  
  
" Star Crisis"  
  
" Gama Crisis"  
  
Tina hids behind a desk make it seem to Gaidevil that she had escaped. Then Tina transformed as the other sailors busted in."  
  
" Omega Crisis"  
  
"We are the Jr. Sailor Soilders we fight for love and justice and Agaisnt evil and that means you,"said Chibi Usa.  
  
"Oh, great I lost the earthling, well at least I can destroy these sorry sailors." Gaidevil mocked.  
  
"Not while we're around," cheered the sailors.  
  
" Omega Wirl Wind Encirled,"  
  
"Delta Arrow Beam Smash"  
  
"Gama Minute Frezze Power"  
  
"Star Light Blast"  
  
"Okay Do it Sailor Chibi Moon."  
  
"Super Heart Attack Elimination.  
  
Then Gaidevila Diminished into dust.  
  
And all was safe.  
  
"I'll get you next time Sailor Brats," screeched Mayotine.  
  
"Mayotine"Neokimo screamed," You failed me"  
  
"Give me another chance Master I won't fail you again."  
  
"Get me those sailors Mayotine and don't fail me again."  
  
"Well I guess the girls made it through there frist battle." announced Usagi.  
  
"Yeah,"said the older sailors.  
  
"We did it," said Chibi Usa.  
  
"Yeah we did it,"agreeded the other sailors.  
  



End file.
